


breakable heaven (zuko's POV)

by sokkaslesbian



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Sokka (Avatar), Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkaslesbian/pseuds/sokkaslesbian
Summary: Disclaimer:This is Breakable Heaven by haley625 written from Zuko's POV. I got Haley's permission to write this, I am in no way coping her work. Truthfully, I loved her story so much I wanted to write Zuko's POV for myself. Publishing it is just me sharing it with others who may have wanted this too :)I hope you enjoy!With Sokka's twenty-first birthday looming just around the corner, the Southern Water Tribe Elders have decided that since he's next in line to be Chief, he needs to get married. Zuko gets roped into this in Sokka's panicked response. Just so he can get the elders off his back and until he figures a way out. What better way to do that than to pretend to date his best friend (and newly minted Ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe) Zuko?This is the dumbest plan. So much can go wrong. I hope Sokka's good at faking being in love. I know i'm good at it. After all, I've hid my true feelings before.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Zukka that makes my little heart sing





	breakable heaven (zuko's POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [breakable heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113114) by [haley625](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haley625/pseuds/haley625). 



Chapter One: that sounds nice

_Poor Sokka._

_I guess a perk I had of being the oldest son of the Fire Lord was that I didn’t have to marry._

Zuko didn’t realize that could be something he was lucky about, until Sokka’s dad stood before them telling Sokka it was time he got married. Which, Zuko thinks, makes sense because he is next to become Chief.

Zuko couldn’t imagine the pain of going through an arranged marriage- or even worse going through that before he came out. He shudders at the thought.

The air pushed down on Zuko, making him slouch and seemingly cower in fear at Hakoda’s voice as it echoed throughout the center of the village. A light breeze causes the fire to sway his direction. He doesn’t bother to look at the others- some of which responded through quiet gasps- his eyes are instead fixed on Sokka. After all it was his future that was just announced will be planned for him- that was essentially what Hakoda was saying.

He didn’t react how Zuko thought he would- not outrage perhaps, but Zuko expected some form of protest. Spirits know Zuko has an untamable desire for freedom. Sokka, however, had always gracefully taken on so many responsibilities. Zuko briefly thinks back to when they rescued his Dad from the Boiling Rock prison, which was just- what is it now, 6 years? Perhaps that was a way he thought he could prove himself that way. I know that feeling.

Something in the energy had shifted, but Zuko couldn’t decipher what it was based on Sokka’s expression. It wasn’t Sokka’s usual chill, ‘down for anything at the drop of a hat’ face and it wasn’t his ‘ _I’m going to save the world with this amazing idea_ ’ face. This was something he hadn’t seen in all 6- nearly 7 years- of knowing Sokka. A part of Zuko thought it was fear, but quickly shoved that thought away. If there was anything Sokka was, being afraid was the furthest from it.

 _Maybe he’ll marry that Veya girl_ , Zuko thought with annoyance. He almost huffed out loud.

_She **is** from the Northern Water Tribe after all and that would have decent political benefits. Based on the times Sokka was flailing over his own words, I figure he was attracted to her- at least._

The thought of them together made his stomach twist.

Zuko, confused, says to himself silently:

_That was years ago._

He is about to shake it off when Sokka’s panicked voice stops him-  
“I can’t get married. I’m – uh – I’m dating Zuko.”

If Zuko had been drinking tea, it would have put the fire out. The wind, instead, began to race around the group of bewildered adults. The fire grew bigger, threatening to escape its pit. Zuko doesn’t notice.

It takes him a second to process what was just put into the world.

Zuko. Sokka. _Dating._

_Wait- what the fuck?!_

_Had Sokka known about this for a while? Did he think about this at all? I thought he was straight-_

His train of thought was stopped when Katara snickered, “I _knew_ it.”

Zuko’s face flushes and Sokka retorts, unsuccessfully masking his shocked tone, “What do you _mean_ you knew it?”

Zuko looks at Katara, bewildered at how she picked this up before he did.

D _amn, I really was clueless. Jet was right._

“I _mean_ , that I knew it. The past few months, you’ve both been acting so weird about each other!” Zuko’s mind sticks to the word _both_.

He didn’t still like Sokka, no, of course not. They were colleagues now and besides he’s not even gay- “I _knew_ something was up-”

“Nothing was up!” Sokka shouts, making Zuko jump slightly, before shrinking at the urgency of his own voice. The red on his cheeks was now unmistakable.

The red on _both_ of their faces was unmistakable.

“Unbelievable,” Zuko turns to Toph who is sitting to his right, “I can’t believe I didn’t put this together, both times I visited I _thought_ that your heartbeats were off, but I didn’t - I feel like an idiot.”

Zuko tries not to think about the fact that Toph can feel his heartbeat as he tries to steady his own. _In and out, Zuko._ He looks down at his hands and realizes that he was clutching his coat tightly.

He doesn’t look up at first, but can feel Sokka’s gaze. Almost with regret, he finally looks up. The expression on Sokka’s face is now unmistakably clear: _fear._

Sokka looks at him and practically pleads with his eyes, and a slight nervous smile, for Zuko to go with it.

Zuko knows he has to suck up whatever confusion has been racing through his mind and shove that aside. Because right now, his best friend is being left out in the cold by himself. And Zuko would never let him freeze to death alone.

_Even if he did hate the cold, at least he’s with him._

Zuko releases the tension from his body, as though he replies “ _Okay_ ”.

The silence of the night is broken by Bato, who clears his throat much too loudly to have been normal.

Hakoda’s eyes meet Bato’s and he’s almost scared into letting out, “So, this is – Sokka, since when are you – how long has this been – ” Hakoda halts for a millisecond before asking, “Sokka, are you gay?”

“NO!” Sokka shouted before promptly clamping his mouth shut. The outburst startled Zuko, whose heart also hurt just a little bit at Sokka’s obvious deterrence from the word that had become a home for him.

Quickly, Sokka shakes his head and starts hurriedly spewing words that barely make any sense, “I’m not. Not just – I don’t. I dated Suki!”

 _Sokka, I dated Mai and I’m gay._ Zuko thought to himself.

Toph says Zuko’s thought aloud “Mai dated Zuko, and they’re both gay”

_Thank you!_

“Okay, but that’s not –” Sokka turns to Suki on his left for confirmation before saying– “That’s not what happened.”

“How am I supposed to know? I found out that you like guys, like, two minutes ago.” Suki said calmly.

“I didn’t -”

Sokka stops himself this time. A long period of silence falls upon the group, before Sokka says, “I like girls, and guys. I, uh, am-”

“Bisexual” Suki finishes and Sokka responds with a nod.

“Yes. That”

_Either Sokka is pulling this out of his ass, which he probably is, or he just came out for the first time in front of his whole family._

_Maybe even before he really knew it himself._ Zuko almost physically shakes his head.

_Nah, he just made this up. There’s no other explanation._

Zuko fixes his gaze upon the fire, still trying to steady his heartbeat. He glances to Toph who has a puzzled look on her face. _Me too_ , Zuko thought.

Aang breaks the silence, “So how _long_ have you been dating?”

 _Oh shit. He’s looking at me, and Sokka._ I look at him and _he doesn’t have a clue what he’s about to say. Great._

“Um, I um..” Sokka looks down and then at Zuko, expectantly.  
_What, you think I know?!_

Sokka then bursts into an explanation of his love that no normal person in a relationship would do.

“I honestly don’t know. It’s easy to lose track of time, you know? When you’re in love.”- IN _LOVE?_ \- “How long has it been, babe, do you remember?”

Zuko cannot process Sokka calling him babe and saying they’re in love- which was probably the worst thing he could’ve said.

_Okay, so we’re dating. And in love. How long are people together until they are in love…_

“About six months, I think” Zuko says and surprises himself with- what was supposed to be a fake plastered smile- a genuine smile.  
Zuko decides to continue without meeting Sokka’s eyes, “It took us some time to figure it out, after I got here and once it happened…” he was still smiling, remembering the feeling of _finally_ reuniting after what felt like 10, but was only 2 years apart.

Katara cringes, “Spare us the details” Zuko looks up, slightly offended.

“No, I want to know the details” Ty Lee coos as she leans in closer.

“Same,” Toph says as Aang and Suki nod enthusiastically.

“ _No_ ,” Sokka says sternly, “It’s - mind your own business.”

“I think that’s a perfectly reasonable request,” Hakoda breaks the tension with a soft, comforting voice. Zuko tried not to be jealous of Sokka’s relationship with his Dad- but it was moments like this, that he was.

Before Toph can protest, he continues, “We’ve already forced Sokka and Zuko into revealing their relationship to us before they were ready, we’re not going to force them to detail the entire timeline.”

_He has a good point._

_Thank God. Hopefully I can slip away and figure this shit out with Sokka._

The rest of the group groans in defeat and Sokka thanks his Dad for allowing him such respect.

“So is that - is it enough to get the elders off my back?”

_That’s all this was._

“It should be. They were just concerned that you’ve been single for so long” Hakoda responded warily.

“It hasn’t been that long!” Katara and Toph chuckle, now sitting together across from Sokka, beside Zuko.

_When did he and Suki break up? It was a year after I came out to Uncle, and Mai and I had been broken up for two years at that point.._

“Sokka, we broke up four years ago” Suki reminds Sokka just before Zuko got to the answer.

“So? For all they know, I could still be pining after you - trying to win you back!”

Zuko almost groans aloud, but stops himself.

_Totally not the right thing to say._

Ty Lee dramatically gasps and Katara is howling with laughter. Zuko now realized she sat beside him _when they were questioning our relationship earlier, I mean, asking us questions about our relationship._

_Our relationship._

_Our very, painfully, fake relationship. Fuck._

“Yikes. Your boyfriend’s still pining after his ex?” Zuko manages to let out a chuckle, ignoring Katara calling him Sokka’s boyfriend.

_This is the situation, I should get used to hearing that._

“That’s rough buddy,” Zuko ignores Katara’s mocking impression and instead looks at Sokka. When he did, he realized his face was flushed.

Toph offers Sokka to come sit next to her and Sokka agrees.

_His legs are shaking._

Zuko feels the heat of Sokka’s left thigh as he sits next to him.

_Stay calm._

A moment of silence passes and Sokka pointedly says, “You can go back to your previous conversations, thanks.”

“Fine, whatever, I’m going to ask you more about this later, though.” Katara turns to Aang and the two continue what Zuko assumed was their conversation before all of this.

Zuko looks to Sokka. He smiles, almost out of laughter, but nothing could hide how lost he felt.

It takes Zuko a second to notice the expression on Sokka’s face- there it is again.

_Fear._

Only, in an instant, his expression changes, and the air is sticking to them like honey. The weight of the summer, even in the south, felt unbearably present.

Sokka had never looked at Zuko this way before.

“Spirits, is this how you two act in private?” Zuko breaks out of his haze and hears Sokka almost spit in a defensive response, “ _What?_ ”  
Zuko was taken aback at Sokka’s tone and stiffened, even more than he had when he heard Suki point out the way they were looking at each other.

“All gooey and gross and staring into each other’s eyes,” Suki says, gesturing towards the two of them. Zuko now realized how close he was to Sokka and when no one was looking, scooted lightly away from him.

_I don’t want to make him uncomfortable._

_You’re supposed to be boyfriends, idiot, that’s the opposite of what you should be doing._

“ _No_ ,” Sokka defends and without a thought Zuko does what a boyfriend would do in that moment.

Maybe what Zuko wanted to do in this moment.

Zuko scooches, closing the gap he previously created between their legs and grabs Sokka’s hand. He can feel his pulse through his gloves and squeezes, hoping to offer some reassurance.

_I’m here._

His eyes fix on their intertwined fingers. The thoughts of dreams past returned and Zuko shoves the thought away.

But it’s in vain, as the words from only 10 minutes ago return, echoing in Zuko’s mind.

_"I knew it."_

_"The past few months, you’ve both been acting so weird about each other."_

_"I can’t believe I didn’t put this together, both times I visited I thought that your heartbeats were off-"_

“We’ll never be as bad as you two,” Zuko spoke, deciding to change the subject, “Remember when I caught you making out on duty?” He stares at the couple.

Suki goes bright red and Ty Lee snaps, “That was _one_ time!”

Zuko’s nerves ease at the collective laughter the group shares,  
“That was the one time you were caught, for all I know you were constantly putting me and Uncle at risk, for years”

Zuko gets chills at the thought, which is thankfully interrupted.

“Okay, but remember when we all went to visit Toph and we found Katara and Aang behind the school? And they were -”

“ _Suki!_ ”

Katara is mortified, of course, her eyes darting in between Aang and her Dad. Zuko smirks, noticing Suki’s almost evil grin and chuckles when he sees how red Aang was.

“What?”, Suki retorts, “ _if_ we’re making comparisons, you two are definitely the worst.”

A heated argument blooms from that statement, and though Zuko agreed with her, he stayed quiet.

Zuko hears Sokka suck in through his teeth almost in pain, “Cut it out!”

“What?”

“Your inner heat - it’s too hot.”

“Oh! Oops”

Zuko fixes his gaze on the ground instead of the fire in front of him. He quietly but deeply inhales as he lowers his body temperature.

“Thanks,” Sokka mumbles.

“Of course,” Zuko whispers, and before he could think about it added- “Anything for my boyfriend.”

“I-” Sokka begins, and meets Zuko’s muddled expression, “My room. When we go back inside. I’ll explain. Okay?”

 _You don’t need to explain._ Zuko thinks for a second.

_Wait, yes he does._

He glues on a smile and responds, “Okay.”

Zuko’s mind races as the two of them head back to Sokka’s room. 

_What the fuck. What the fuck._

_What kind of- why would he- why?!_

Zuko lets go of Sokka’s hand once they’re out of eyesight from the rest of the group. The two stand outside Sokka’s bedroom.

“Zuko -” he stops him with the wave of his hand and pushes Sokka forward.

“Just. _Go.”_ was all he managed to get out. 

Zuko hears the door lock and what he wants to do is yell.

 _Why would you put me in this position?_ He wanted to say. _But that’s not fair to Sokka. Then again, neither was this fair to me._

Zuko doesn’t realize it, but he begins pacing once the door is shut and promptly locked. He does this when he’s too overwhelmed, or too frustrated, to speak. 

He ripped off his mittens as soon as he was inside, his inner heat pulsating. The hood from his coat - _Sokka’s coat -_ fell as he paced.

Zuko’s pace quickens and he realizes he has to say <i> _something <i>. _ If nothing else so he can stop pacing.

He looks up to see Sokka staring at him.

“Sokka, what were you _thinking_?”

“Full transparency – I wasn’t,” Sokka’s familiar tone returns and it almost comforts Zuko, “That was a very spur of the moment decision.”

 _‘No shit’_ is what he wants to say. Instead he snorts and crosses his arms.

“ _That_ much was clear.”

Sokka frowns and leans against the door, “Is the idea of dating me that awful of a concept?”

_Spirits no._

“That’s not - whether or not, –” _nope, we’re not going there, “_ that’s not the point. I’m not dating you. We’re not dating.” Zuko says, almost trying to convince himself.

“You’re right about that, buddy,” _Don’t call me that,_ “Although, you did do a pretty good job of faking it. I would’ve believed it. Which is good, considering –”

“Considering what?” 

_Was it possible.._

“Considering we’re going to have to keep this up for like, at least the next two weeks, at least through my birthday,” Oh, _right_. 

“It’s going to have to be at least that long, if we want them to back off.” 

“ _Have_ to?” Zuko wishes this weren’t happening.

“Okay, well,” Sokka explains hurriedly, “I guess it’s true that you don’t have to, but I need to get the elders off my back, and although this was a spontaneous plan, I think, based on what my dad said, that it’s a good plan, and maybe my only plan, and as my friend I’m sure you don’t want to see me married off to some random person against my will, and everyone already believes that we’re dating, so we’re kind of stuck, unless you want to go tell them that we broke up after being public for like, three hours, and that’s just going to make everyone want to marry me off to a stranger even more, if I’m that bad at commitment, so, for the time being – please. Help me?”

Zuko ponders for a moment, letting all of this sink in. He looks at Sokka, who is visibly out of breath. 

“You think this is the best plan?”

“I do. If and when I come up with something better, you’ll be the first to know. I promise.”

Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose, and almost kicks himself as he inhales deeply, and on the exhale responds, “Okay. Fine.”

He looks up at Sokka but before he meets his eyes, Sokka wraps his arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” he chatters on and on like a lemur cat. Zuko shivers at Sokka’s breath against his ear. 

“You’re the best friend on the planet, there should be a statue erected in your honor. In fact, maybe I'll do that, it would be very romantic and boyfriend-ly of me, I think –”

“Sokka.”

Zuko moves his hands from the small of Sokka’s back, to his arms and pushes him back so he can see his face.

“What?” Sokka says after Zuko stays silent, scanning his face for something to hint at- Zuko wasn’t sure what he was looking for- but, _something_.

Zuko breaks the silence when he remembers what Sokka said about the statue, “I don’t need a statue. <i> _If_ <i> we were dating, I would _not_ want that”

Sokka flushes out of embarrassment. 

“Right. Of course. Duh. I should know that”

“Well, you’re not actually my boyfriend, so it’s okay that you don’t” Zuko says, smiling to himself. He realizes his hands are still on Sokka’s arms and quickly shoves them into his pockets. The familiar stance helps him relax. His eyes linger on Sokka’s shoulders, and then he realizes-

“I think we should lay down some ground rules.”

“Ground rules,” Sokka echos, to which Zuko returns with a nod.

“Just like - for when we’re in front of other people. Things that we’re okay with doing, things that what we’re <i> _not <i> _ okay with doing, things that we _should_ do, to make this seem like a real relationship-” Zuko nods to himself and repeats, “Yeah. Ground rules.”

“Okay,” Sokka says, and thinks for a moment, his mind wandering back to Zuko holding his hand by the fire.

“Well, what you did tonight, that was good”

“What, holding your hand?” Zuko asks, “Is that not a given?”

_“I don’t know!_ ” Sokka retorts, “It’s not like i’ve ever fake dated someone before. I’m just making sure!”

Zuko would chuckle at Sokka’s reaction in other circumstances.

“Holding hands is fine,” he says with a roll of his eyes, “And easy”

Zuko tried to keep his mind from thinking about what it felt like to hold his hand. 

_Even through two layers of wool - or whatever Southern water tribe gear was made of - I could still feel him._

“Right. Easy.”

Sokka grabs Zuko’s arm and tugs him toward his bed. He pats the space next to him on his bed after he lays down. Zuko noticed how close the spot he patted was to Sokka.

“Come on, sit. It feels like we have a lot to go over.”

Zuko sits down, not as close as Sokka had gestured. He stares at his lap for a moment and then looks up at Sokka.

“So what’s - what do _you_ think we should do? Besides holding hands.”

Zuko made sure to emphasize how Sokka felt, because he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Even though Sokka said he was bisexual earlier in front of everyone- he seemed panicked and unsure. He wanted to respect Sokka’s boundaries regardless. To Zuko’s knowledge, Sokka had never dated a guy before.

Sokka crosses his arms and ponders on the question for a moment. Then smiles sheepishly and nervously begins, “Well…”

“Well, what?” Zuko said wearily.

“It’s just that –” Sokka begins, and seems to untangle the words with his tongue as he struggles to speak– “I’m sort of, well, notorious for, when I’m in a relationship, being…physically affectionate.”

“Notorious,” Zuko repeats.

"For being physically affectionate,” Sokka concludes. “Yes. I mean. You remember how I was with Suki, right?”

Zuko snorts and shifts his gaze to his lap, “Yeah. I remember.”

_I wish I didn’t. My crush on Sokka was already starting to form when I learned he and Suki were together. What followed was summers of- what were to me - painfully awkward third- well, fifth- wheeling. Sometimes seven. Sokka’s right. I wouldn’t say he was notorious for being affectionate but they certainly weren’t… shy._

“Right. Yes. So, given that, I think that it would probably be best if I can be, you know, affectionate. Physically. And emotionally, too,-” _what does that mean_ , “of course, like, I love pet names, so calling you babe and – other stuff,” _God, no,_ “I can think of that, come up with some Zuko specific nicknames – that’s probably important. We should probably do that. Because that’s what people would expect, and I think that it would be conspicuous if, for some reason, I wasn’t affectionate, you know, physically and emotionally, with you, my boyfriend of _six months_.”

_Shit._

Zuko noticed the sarcastic emphasis and glared in return. 

He decided to speak his mind.

“Hey, you’re the one who said that we were _in love_ , I was just trying to respond to that with a timeline that actually made sense!” 

“And you did wonderfully,” Sokka says earnestly, “But that also means that we have to act like we’re in love, not like we’re in a new relationship, which we could have, had you not said six months.”

“Again, I only said that because –”

“I know, I know, everything’s Sokka’s fault,” Sokka complains and falls onto his back dramatically and flings an arm over his forehead.

“In this particular case? Yeah, it is your fault.” Zuko stated bluntly. 

Sokka concedes in defeat, “Okay, fine, it’s my fault.”

Zuko swings his legs up onto the bed and he reaches up and grabs Sokka’s wrist, to which Sokka stiffens. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” Zuko rushes, “Anyway, what _exactly_ do you mean by physically affectionate?”

Sokka has to put it all in plain terms. Zuko half wished Sokka wrote up a list of dos and don’ts so he wouldn’t forget.

“Well, as you said, hand holding. That’s kind of bare minimum”, Sokka looks at Zuko and continues, “I mean”, he suddenly sits up and takes a deep breath.

“With Suki, I wasn’t particularly shy about kissing. You know?”

“I know.” _I was well aware of this fact._

“But that doesn’t mean we have to, in front of people, it’s fine, it’s _cool_ , honestly, if you don’t want to, we can just say that we’re you know, private.”

_Oh please. They’ll see right through us._

“The fact that you kept a relationship secret for _six months_ is already hard to believe.”

“I think they believed it,” Sokka scoffed, almost proud.

“Maybe, but if we’re going to keep them believing it for two weeks _at least_ … it might come up.”

“Kissing?”

“Kissing,” Zuko says and promptly drops his gaze.

Zuko feels Sokka’s hand on his wrist, Sokka squeezes it and Zuko looks up, confused.

Sokka sees Zuko’s reaction and lets go.

“Do you want to - should we - try now?”

_Fuck._

“ _No!_ ” Zuko scooches back, almost knocking himself off the bed in the process and grabs the bedpost before he can. 

“I mean- that’s not necessary. I’m sure we can figure it out in the moment, _if_ such a moment <i> _happens_ to occur.”

“Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion,” Sokka says casually, “we don’t have to practice, we’ll just - spur of the moment. If it happens.”

“If it happens, I think we’ll manage.” 

_I don’t know how I will. A gay guy kissing a straight guy- hell- a gay guy pretending to date a straight guy he used to have a_ **_crush on_ ** _does not sound like it could end well for either of them._

_Wait._

“Next question - how do we end it?”

“End it?” Sokka responds, confused.

“We have to break up at some point, so how are we going to do it?”

“What do you mean?”

_Do I have to do everything in this relationship?_

“I _mean,_ that since we’re apparently in a - _significant_ relationship - it will be at least a semi big deal when we break up. Right?”

“..Right. I didn’t think about that”

“Your lack of thinking tonight has been pretty obvious.” Zuko laughs.

Sokka responds, half in frustration, half in amusement, “Well, what do _you_ think oh brilliant expert on fake relationships?”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Well, will our breakup be amicable? Or are you going to scream at me in front of a huge crowd, fire me, ship me back to the Fire Nation and never speak to me again?”

Zuko hopes that won’t happen. Sokka shoves his arm.

“Don’t be stupid. Of course not. We’ll just.. We’ll end it how we started it - as friends. As best friends. We’ll tell everyone that our bond is just as strong as it always was, it’s just that we just realize that we weren’t right for each other _romantically._ But still, best friends.”

_That sounds nice._

“Okay”

“Okay. Okay. This is a good plan. It’ll be fine.”

“Of course it’ll be fine. You’ll never catch me betting against one of _your_ plans.”

Zuko knows and respects Sokka too much for that.

Later, when Zuko leaves Sokka’s room and returns to his own, when his head hits his pillow his only thought is:

_I hope this works._

Notes:

This is my first ao3 post!! Once I read breakable heaven (in Sokka's POV) by haley625 I knew I wanted more chapters of Zuko. I got her permission to and now I'm writing it myself! I hope to update every couple of weeks with a new chapter. Writing this took a good amount of time and brain power lol. I hope you enjoy!!

Best,  
\- Emma


End file.
